The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of X Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Copper Cascade’. Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. X Heucherella ‘Copper Cascade’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K521-1-1 (a proprietary unreleased Heuchera), as the seed parent, and Tiarella 42-2 (a proprietary unreleased Tiarella), as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent Heuchera K521-1-1, the new cultivar is trailing with red to rust colored leaves with red to brown centers rather than clumping with pink to khaki colored leaves.
Compared to the pollen parent Tiarella 42-2, the new cultivar has red colored leaves rather than green.
Compared to its sibling, X Heucherella ‘Gold Cascade’, the new cultivar has red colored foliage rather than chartreuse.
Compared to X Heucherella ‘Redstone Falls’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,394, the new cultivar has a finer habit and stems, and with smaller leaves with pinker tones and that are less lobed and with a stronger center pattern.
This new X Heucherella is uniquely characterized by:                1. red colored leaves with a pinkish veil and dark pattern along veins,        2. a low dense trailing habit with good branching,        3. medium size, ovate to orbicular leaves with shallow palmate lobing, and        4. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.